


Homer Simpson’s one night stand

by Smile_Juice



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Rimming, Smut, lil ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile_Juice/pseuds/Smile_Juice
Summary: Homer after being told by his wife Marge to see other people after finding out about his new sexuality meets our dear friend anon! Homer feeling upset over things wants to make a new friend, and share some other “things” hjkl k





	Homer Simpson’s one night stand

**Author's Note:**

> this was made as a hc for one person and it turned into this lmao,,, plz kill me

Homer’s a pretty lucky man, he’s got a nice house,two cars,2 wonderful children! (and Bart) and his beautiful wife Marge,she keeps Homer in line, yet when she feels the need to be firm, she won’t hesitate,not one bit. “So that’s how you feel huh?” Marge says in a disappointed tone “y-yeah! ever since that night I feel like I’ve been lying to myself Marge..,, I just felt that you would be upset that I told you that that kiss he gave me, actually sparked something! I feel like a liar...” “well you are...sorta  
-but I’m glad you told me this Homer, your being honest with your feelings! even if it is kinda contradictory to our marriage,at least you know a little more about yourself right?” Homer looks down at the obligatory beer can he’s holding and sighs “I guess...” he huffs as he takes a long sip of his beer “I don’t know what to do with myself Marge!,I’ve always loved you!,but I feel like I’m keeping some sort of urge away from me!” “Homer have you ever considered yourself um, what do they call it?-uhh oh right! Bisexual? It could explain that one time you had that thing with the Tony the Tiger mascot that’s for sure..” Homer huffs “first off,Tony didn’t even respond to those messages! so quit badgering me! and 5th! no Im not Bi-ology major,I never made it past high school remember?! geez some people just can’t get things right!” as he takes another glug of beer “Well Homer what I’m trying to say is that... you should go “exploring”.... I feel like it’ll really let you figure things out for yourself” “explore huh,, hmm” “go find yourself a man and see how he treats you maybe you’ll see what your looking for!” “and if I don’t?” “well come back of course! and I’ll be waiting here for you homie~“Marge says as she circles her fingers on Homer’s chest “B-but be back by 12!” “Okie-Dokie! I’m gonna go to Moes!” Marge sighs “Homer no offense but I don’t think moes is really gonna broaden your horizon” “oh of course there is! There’s Carl!,and Lenny!and uhhhhm B-Barney um..” “Homer just go” “W-wait! I can think of another just—” “JUST GO!” “geez okay! okay!” Homer takes the family car over to Moes Tavern, without “”accidentally”” running over Flander’s mailbox this time!,”hiya Moe..” Moe were he always is in the bar automatically knows that it’s time to listen to Homer’s problems again“alright every time you come in with a “hya” and not you just stumbleing in I know somethins wrong what is it?” “Oh,Moe its kinda embarrassing..” “Hey you can spill it there’s no one here” “but we’re right here!” says a Lenny sitting next to Carl “Exactly,now get out” Moe says as he glocks his gun, a disappointed Carl and Lenny walkout “can we at least look from the windows?” an extra glock noise answers his question as he bolts “sorry bout that,spill it on me come on” “well I’ve been thinking about a thing that happened a few days ago, I was mad at Marge so I went to live with these guys “downtown” “ahuh?” “I mean “””DOWNTOWN””” “oooohhh, well what happened? some “lily flower” look at ya funny or somethin? Homer looks down at his beer glass shyly saying “something like that...” “I was in the guys apartment,Marge offered me a second chance at our relationship, and I blew it,,” “geez!” “that’s when I came into the room to think,well one of the guys come in and tell me what a special guy I am!” “ hmm probably some smuck way of stealing your wallet-go on” “and he just kisses me!” “well that’s what ya get when you walk down to that side of town! pansies I swear! they look all nice but when your not lookin “”bam!”” they try to turn yous into one of thems!” “well that’s the thing Moe! I think I’m one too!” “I’m sorry?” “I think I like girls...AND BOYS! OH now I know what that word means! Moe I think I’m a Bisexual!” “umm good for you?,I’m not interested if your asking” “but I wasn’t gonna-“ “I know your heart broken Homer but I’m sure a beer can help ya” “Well can’t pass up that!”, Homer proceeds to glug the new beer given to him, as he hears the tavern doors open

**Author's Note:**

> bad


End file.
